


射撃訓練

by reessayez



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Non cannon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reessayez/pseuds/reessayez
Summary: — Alternated Universe (Non-Cannon Ideas.) It’s lasted more then ten years, a world where you would begin to great falling into depression more then ever. Yamaguchi Tadashi’s world is different, it’s difficult. He’s been born into a world with death will turn you if you hold onto it too long. Betrayal might be the first step in fact, Tadashi regrets meeting Tsukishima Kei, a boy his age that might, he regrets it with his whole being. But through this betrayal he’ll grow and create relationships only written about in history books. Forget everything about the world, for now you know absolutely nothing.
Relationships: More to be added. - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	射撃訓練

**Author's Note:**

> ✔︎ Slow updates, please be patient. Characters will definitely be out of character, please don’t blame me. This is my own AU idea, Fan-art is welcome! And please please please be respectful as ooc will show (Mainly because of the AU cannon factors and my own ideas(?))

  
☹︎ [ 暗闇でスローダンス ] ☦︎︎ ✔︎ 

✔︎ LIBRARIES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET PLACES. YAMAGUCHI TADASHI is young and small, the perfect age to not remember (Stereotypically.)

traumatic advents and of course small even to fit through the cracks in the walls. Not only did he slip through psychically, but he also slipped through systematically. Through the track records of the government, through any birth certificates and certainly through any support.

The young crow is as quiet as a mouse, face strangely calm and dispassionate about anything around him. Well there wasn’t much around him in the first place, only decaying book selves and musky smells. Tadashi quietly waddles through the rioting mess, his feet careful not to knock anything or trip. The last thing he needed was noise.

His solid blue jeans lightly brush against the pigment - less bones of past _travellers_. He pays no mind to it, though allows a small shiver to rack his shoulders up. The boy makes it through the first level progressing onto a larger, more putrid smelling section to search for anything useful.

Although he doubts he’ll come up with anything, there’s no little voice in the back of his head telling him to turn back. He desperately needed one though, as much as he needed to immediately turn back. Tadashi is hesitant, body frozen and unmoving as quiet shuffles and sobs voice out.

_Quiet. Be quiet._

He thinks, knowing whatever was creating this noise was dumb enough to make it. But he moved forward, hands out to pull apart the coverage and seek out the reason for this ruckus. He so does that, short limbs and small hands removing broken fake wood and an old book cart from their resting positions. Blonde, taller than him most definitely, and finally, stupid.

_That’s a boy._

He thinks. Or at least a person. Even at a young age, Yamaguchi Tadashi was never a boy to label others without knowing them. The source of ruckus looks up from his scrunched statue. Tadashi can only wonder how someone’s hair can be so light. It’s blonde, a very light, almost platinum kind of blonde.

Their skin is pale, lacking any sun, and a pair of broken glasses digs into their nose. It looks painful, yet not deadly. “... Be quiet, that’s too much noise.” Tadashi frowns, slowly looking around him for any black smudge movement. The blonde immediately shuts up, like they’re suddenly aware of the danger they’ve possibly brung upon them self and this stranger. 

From what Tadashi can see, light still feeds through the destroyed roof and the place is clear of any _Kekka_ (結果). “... “ The unknown kid is quiet, choosing to shut their mouth and tremble in silence. 

“A- are you just gonna lay there or are you gonna get away from danger?” It’s a rhetorical question, one that doesn’t register into the kid’s head until they finally rush to stand.

”... What’s your name. Do you have one?” Tadashi asks, although it seemed a little rude. They’re still as silent as a rodent, choosing to only nod or shake their head.

“So you don’t have one?. Move with me. I’ll give you one then, so I don’t have to keep calling you kid.” The young crow begins to shuffle to another corner, careful to know if the stranger’s moving along with him. “Come on, don’t lag behind. You’ll get killed.”

The blonde then rushes to catch up, as quietly as possible. The duo make it to another section, this one caged in by laying shelves and a still intake window. It smells muskier than any other place but the coverage was useful. Tadashi lets his eyes travel, knocking his head up to look at the stranger.

Their eyes are like honey. Tadashi’s has honey once, a lucky outing into a ransacked grocery store. He had stumbled through the isles, only finding tings like out of date cans, two small 4 packs of peach flavoured coke and the damned jar of honey. It lasted Tadashi for a week, the sweat and thick liquid delighting his tastebuds. Dazed for a few seconds, Tadashi is brought back to his senses by a loud crash.

He quickly ducks, knees quietly cracking and popping. He tings down the kid with him, pushing a head full of light hair down so they’re fully hidden. “...” The stranger looks at the young crow with pure panic. The latter begins to wonder how this stranger has even survived for so long. He motions to be quiet. Leaving no room for argument before slowly rising to peak out from over the shelf. Kekka. He nods. Walker class.

Kekka are beasts that translate into Result in English, because that’s what they are. These beasts are a result from hanging onto a loved ones death to long. Kekka are terrifying, they’re tall pitch black monsters that move like shadows, black wisps leaking off their limbs as they move. Like smoke off a fire. Their legs and arms are long and sharp, like spikes at which they traveled on.

Tadashi watched the beast sniff around, head knocking items out of the way as it searched for food. Searched for them. It was approaching to fast, to soon. Tadashi frowns, panic building up in his chest as he tightly holds onto the stranger. “... Get out of here. I’ll distract it or something. Just get as far as possible as quick as possible.” It’s a split decision, it’s a stupid decision. But he brushes it off, he’s done this before. He can do it again. He nudged the shocked blonde up, pulling they around until he spots the window. It’s a stained glass window, like the ones in church or similar. Split decisions turn into mindless acts as he bashes through the window with his fist and lets the glass loudly brake. A strangled growl leaves the Kekka’s mouth, as it turns it’s head to the duo and quickly begins to try attack. “Go!” The green haired boy hiked the taller’s legs up and clumsily let’s they tumble out the window. Tadashi can’t seem to register what happens next, the once silent strangers yell, the clicking of multiple guns and the searing pain in his forearm.

”Open fire boys.”

”MY NAME IS TSUKISHIMA KEI, AND I’M SORRY!”

Kei... That’s a pretty name.


End file.
